When the Sunshine Can't See the Light
by Aijou829
Summary: A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime.
1. Bedside manner

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**Alright, this one is going to be a multi-chapter so just hang tight. It starts out pretty angsty but I will promise you all, right now, that I intend to see them to a happy ending. **

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

It appeared to be a small shop selling mundane things, in a mundane town, run by mundane people. A passer-by might see it and conclude these same thoughts but they would be wrong on all counts. This shop invested in the creation and transaction of products which utilized and enhanced the power of otherworldly beings. The town, though inhabited mostly by people of little importance, had an uncanny habit of attracting the unwanted attention of monsters; creatures purely out of nightmares and phobias which haunted the night in search of souls to feed their massive appetites. For this reason, the shop-keeper -and all of those who often graced it's seemingly humble doors- were beings that held powers that most humans only dream of.

This band was an odd assortment of characters encompassing a wide range of shapes, sizes, attitudes, and hair colors. They were brought together through countless battles in sake of the innocent as well as their loved ones. These brave allies were tied together by an intangible and unbreakable bond. A bond forged by the sweat and emotions of the battle-field. Their courage, determination, and strength a thing to be marveled at. Every day saw them celebrating the ties of friendship and joys of togetherness no matter what opponents or obstacles hindered their advances.

However, on this eve their countenances bore the weight of their grief. An event far beyond unfortunate befell them and not a single face present escaped the clutches of a crestfallen expression. Their shoulders slumped with an impressive burden rooted deep within their hearts. Their lips both stiff and trembling refused to open amidst the tragedy about them. Not a single one there could be convinced to move let alone speak when misery drenched their aching souls.

Among these gathered warriors tread a whimsical creature of beauty and vibrant life. She could never be admired for grace because her behavior often resulted in her own clumsiness, which surprisingly only made her more endearing. With an appetite -literally- for the outrageous and a mind for the unpredictable, she was undoubtedly the most unique and enchanting individual this miss-matched group had to offer. That was a feat to behold since every member was that last of their kind, unheard of hybrid, experiment or some other brand of peculiar rarity.

She was a humble and often lonely creature with an ability to break through hearts of stone with unyielding kindness which she carried in a smile to shame the brightness of the stars. Like the warriors around her in that she too possessed a gift of magical proportions. This young girl, once celebrated for her abundant joy and vivaciousness lay unconscious upon a mat in the back room.

Delicate hands softer than a swan's feathers to soothe and mend the woes and wounds of her dearest comrades. Porcelain skin so pure and without blemish, slit with lips pale as coral that wove nonsensical tales of imaginary beings of mischievous nature. Lastly, her crowning glory, silken tresses of bright auburn which flowed gracefully past shoulder, breast and waist mimicked only by the setting of a long day's sun.

These features of loveliness were the only thing witness-able under the layers of the bandages and blankets of makeshift medical assistance. The room had settled form the scurry and pandemonium which burst through the opening with her unanticipated arrival earlier that evening. Now a pale and mournful picture which

Outside of her quarters, a young hero paced with rage and dread. Though hurried and intense, his footsteps made no sound upon the polished floorboards beneath him. The scowl upon his face deepened as he ran a hand through his disheveled orange locks again. The heart wrenching screams had stopped hours before. The blood-curdling pitch and agonizing length still hung in his mind. Long after the echos faded. Far later than the blood, so crimson and pungent, had cooled and been washed away. He remained vigilant and he had been waiting until this moment for any word at all.

"Ichigo."

Halting immediately at the sound of the voice he turned with an eagerness and hope unparalleled. Instantly, his eagerness withered and died upon noticing the expression on the older man's face. An emptiness began to settle within him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Eyes darted back and forth across the face before him searching for any sign of jest or uncertainty but the grim line of his jaw held firm. "There's nothing we can do..."

The feeling of emptiness lasted for but a fleeting moment before a strong hatred boiled up with in him.

Noticing the swift change in the boy's demeanor, another man stepped forward with raised hands in attempt to settle him.

"Now, now Kurosaki-san." His shadowed eyes held a stern look toward the youth. "There's no need to-"

"Bullshit!" roared the youth. "This is all _my_ fault!" Gripped his hair with both hands he returned to his pacing only this time at a much quicker pace.

bellowed out to him. "Don't be such an idiot! You can't-"

He turned and with a loud groan, put his fist through the wall beside him. "The hell _I can't_."

Placing a hand on the other man's shoulder he offered a shadowed gaze to curb his temper in hopes of better of dealing with the orange haired tornado before them.

With a sigh, the gruff man scratched the dark stubble upon his jaw. "Ichigo." He counted to three, but the pacing did not stop. Catching sight of the fresh blood dripping from the youth's injured fist he sighed again and continued. "We've done all that wee can do. We can't do anything more for her. If she's going to get better she will have to do it on her own."

Watching the orange blur switch back and forth before him his eye began to twitch. "Grrrrrrrrrrr."

WHACK

"The hell was that for old man!" The youth sat crookedly on the ground with a hand to his head.

"Did you even hear a thing I just said?"

"Yeah! So what's you're problem!"

"Ichigo..." Letting go of another sigh the man began again. "My son...Inoue-san is blind."

**Consider this something of a prologue for the time being. Also as I have mentioned before, I'm working on a Bleach/Mid-summer Night's Story so what I would like right now is some suggestions on Puck. I have most of the characters picked out but I'm a little Unsure of who could fill his shoes. Any other character suggestions will be welcomed. Fell free to throw a few in just for laughs.**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	2. A pale reflection

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**First things first, I would like to extend a big "thank you" to both WestAnimeBrigade and aej1085 for their positive feed back on the first chapter. I sincerely appreciate your comments and criticism. Also thank you to those who added me and or my stories to their favorite list. I'm flattered by your high hopes which I will do my best not to shatter into millions of tiny unrecognizable pieces. ** **[Mmmmmm...I feel that the song which most accurately portrays the gist of this chapter would have to be Chasing Pavements by Adele. For the record though, this is not a song-fic. I just write to the music in my head and this is what it sounds like right now.]**

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime.  
**

**Disclaimer: 1,2,3 Not it!  
**

Everyone ignored the two empty seats as they had been doing for the past month. The constant pestering of curious classmates with questions and rumors ebbed, as most gossip does, with the passage of time. Wild tales ranging from a secret lover's elopement ,to the hasty getaway from the heat of law enforcement, dwindled to nothing more than an odd coincidence. Even the wails of both a brunette boy for missed adventure and a curious redhead of the lost "love of her life" shrunk considerably till they too were unheard.

Half-way across the room, a young girl listened to the lecture but not attentively. Though the majority of pupils present had grown accustomed to the vacant desks, she still mourned. Not one to publicly admit weakness, she kept a stoic mask determinedly while looking toward the one closest to the window. Even in her sorrow she found it difficult to keep a smile at bay when a memory of a young orange haired beauty scribbling fiercely with her tongue out, invaded the solemn sanctuary of her mind. With a rueful shake she looked forward once again and resumed her previous expression.

Nearby a gentle giant noticed her plight while dealing with one of his own. He made his decision to ease her suffering as soon as the bell would permit their freedom.

"Arisawa-san..." The hallway was nearly bare as the girl caught the low timber of a calm voice behind her. Lunch in-hand, she nodded over her shoulder at her classmate and they strode toward the door in silence. Those still lingering in the building compared the two as they passed. Both of great strength though one passive and the other abrasive. The boy stood out for he was tall and tanned with hair that over hung his sincere eyes. Her gaze was piercing and open thanks to her unusually shot hair. A slim build and light skin tone lent her the chance to blend in, though she would do anything but. Their height and build so uncommon yet they seemed to match up rather fittingly.

Keeping to their plans at lunch, the moment classes were dismissed, the duo traversed to a small shop to visit an ailing young miss whom their hearts ached to see better. Their arrival was expected though they sent no word ahead. Removing their shoes and refusing the refreshments offered the two patiently sat till they were called. "If you're ready..." Standing to greet and follow an intimidating man with wide shoulders and sharp glasses, they moved down the hallway and came upon a small room. Sliding the door open for them, he left with a reminder. "She tires easily and I would ask that you please not get her worked up or worried. It will hinder her rest and delay her recovery." Nodding in understanding, the odd pair entered in silence. Before closing the door the man called out in a louder voice. "Two of your friends are here to visit you Inoue-san. Yasutora-san and Arisawa-san have come to wish you well."

At the sound of hushed whispers and the whoosh of wood sliding against wood she tilted her head. A murmur of gratitude passed her lips in response to Tessai's announcement upon her friends' arrival.

A serene smile graced her lips as the soft padding of foot steps reached her ears. "I'm so glad you came." A brightness spilled through her words which shammed their sorrowful hearts. "I'm sorry to be such a bur-" "Oh shut up. Don't even try pulling that crap with me."

She smiled even more-so at the familiar harsh yet concerned words of her best friend. She gave a gentle squeeze to the hand that settled on hers at that moment. "I must be so behind! How are things in school?" She leaned forward eagerly to hear word from the outside. Though she showed a smile, she hid a terrible feeling of isolation and uselessness.

"You're not missing anything good, I'll tell you that much." Tatsuki replied waving a dismissive hand before her face but blushed and lowered it feeling foolish for using pointless gestures.

"Oh. Well are you learning anything interesting? What are you studying in History or Literature? Oh Math! What are you learning in Math? I love Math!" Tatsuki almost rolled her eyes. Of course she would love the one subject that everyone on the face of the earth hates.

"Poems." Sado offered.

Orihime crinkled her petite aquiline nose.

Tatsuki knew Orihime wasn't much for poetry but took the bait any way. "Oh right. We read some dumb junk about water and fire by this one American poet. And there was another one too." She scratched an itch on the side of her head. "Something about getting lost in the woods. I think his name was Randy Freeze or something? Ronald? Raymond Freeze? It was something Freeze..." She looked to Sado for help.

"Fire and Ice...by Robert Frost." Came the low hum of the giant's deep voice.

She slapped him on the shoulder. "That's it! Robert Frost." He was unfazed by the friendly hit.

"...and The Road Not Taken." He added.

"Right, right. But you wouldn't have liked it anyway. Right Orihime-chan?"

For a remarkably imaginative young lady, Orihime was absolutely hopeless with symbolism. Since poetry revolved around hidden meanings and the occasional innuendo they often left her either completely baffled or irritated. Her learning the art of poetry was a completely lost cause.

The topic turned to lunch time conversations and upcoming school events and in a last ditch effort to keep the conversation going they even resorted to gossip. Despite their effort, it was all still too obvious what they were avoiding.

In a much more timid voice than the pleasant one she was using earlier to keep their worries at bay, the invalid voiced an innocent question. "And...how is Kurosaki-kun doing?"

The room was dead silent. They knew of the young girl's feelings for the substitute shinigami and they hadn't the heart to speak up.

Tatsuki clenched the fist not holding Orihime's hand and grimaced.

_Ichigo...you bastard..How could you do this to us...?...to her...?" _

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask such a question." A hand shot up to her face and covered one blushing cheek. Tatsuki and Sado noticed the sudden watery appearance of her blank eyes.

"No, no Orihime-chan! Please don't be so upset. It's just that he...well...he..."

She turned again to Sado for assistance with the touchy subject.

"...Hasn't been to school..."

"I see..." She ducked her head to hide behind her personal red curtain. Under her breath she whispered her thoughts in a small broken voice "This is all my fault."

Before Tatsuki could object and reprimand her friend thoroughly for even considering such a ludicrous notion, the door slid open to reveal another visitor. "Uryu-san has just arrived Inoue-san."

Tessai bowed and retreated to allow him through. His eyes were guarded by the glare of his spectacles as he pushed them up on his straight nose. He had over heard the conversation before entering and a dull ache rested in his heart that he had no control over. For the sake of cheering up a dear nakama, he decided to ignore the trivial discomfort.

"Good afternoon Inoue-san. Arisawa-san. Yasutora-san." He nodded in greeting to the room's other occupants.

Orihime lit up, and abandoned the previous conversation

Ishida however was under no disillusion to believe that her hopes had actually raised so drastically on his account. The slight redness of her eyes hinted to the tears she held back and he would be insulted to believe that the smile on her face at the moment actually meant anything at all. It was large and perky but that's all it was, there was nothing behind it. Besides he had seen her real smile enough times to know that this was not it. It was a look that frequented her face when ever the Kurosaki boy was around. He ignored the jealousy and came further into the room.

_You're an idiot Kurosaki...a complete and utter imbecile if there ever was one...nothing but a fool..._

"Ishida-kun! What a pleasant surprise! I hope it's not too much trouble for you to come visit me like this."

She would have said more but the quincy spoke up first while folding long legs beneath him. "It's no trouble at all Inoue-san. Perish the thought. I apologize for my tardiness. There was a meeting today for the Handy-Crafts club and as president it would be irresponsible for me not to attend. I wanted to leave early but-"

"Oh! Of course! I wouldn't want you to soil your reputation on my account Ishida-kun!" She interjected. "If people stopped thinking that you were dependable then they wouldn't trust you any more. Then you might get kicked out of school and you wouldn't get a job and that would lead to living on the streets! Oh! That would be so dangerous Ishida-kun! Don't you know what kind of horrible things happen to people who have to live on the streets? The little blue-men are always taking the money that they earn by playing music for tips! And then they have no way to buy food or-or..."

She stopped talking when she noticed that she was suddenly surrounded by boisterous guffawing. "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side curiously. "What's so funny?" She felt left out of the joke.

"Nothing Orihime-chan." Came Tatsuki's chuckling reply. "It's just that the conclusions you jumped to were so bogus!"

"Oh." She turned down her head and covered her blushing face with small pale hands. "I got carried away again didn't I?"

She felt the weight of a large hand as is placed itself reassuringly on her shoulder. "What she means to say Inoue-san..." Ishida spoke sweetly with an obvious smile in his voice. "...it's good to hear you talk like your old self again.

He was genuinely touched by her odd yet sincere worry for his well-being and reputation. Ishida meant every word he had said too. This was the most like herself she had been since the incident and they couldn't help but burst into laughter at her signature theme of "little blue-men" wreaking havoc upon the lives of innocent people.

He tore his conscious back to the present when a smooth delicate hand rested upon the one he placed on Orihime's shoulder. It was difficult not to consider how much smaller her hand seemed in comparison to his. "Thank you Ishida-kun...I'm sorry to have worried you all so much. I'll do my best to get better as soon as I can. I promise."

He suddenly realized how inappropriate it was to touch her so familiarly, even though they were well acquainted, and he had only meant to comfort and reassure her. He pushed up his glasses once more and the glare, as well as his hand, hid his troubled blue eyes and the rush of red which plagued his face. Clearing his throat he pulled his had back.

"Do that." He cleared his throat again hoping no one noticed the tilt to his normally emotionless voice. "Get better soon and while your at it stop considering what we worry about."

"That's right." chimed Tatsuki. She considered Ishida for a moment before continuing. "Just get better. We all just want you to get well again."

"Hmm." Agreed Sado with a nod.

"I will." She smiled sweetly. This time it was much more real. Then she heard shuffling and her brow crinkled as she tried to decipher the origin of the sound.

"I brought you something Inoue-san." Ishida said while riffling through his satchel. "Every one in Handy-Crafts club heard you were not feeling well and so they asked me to bring these to you. The story buzzing about the schoolyard was that she was the victim of a hit and run and was currently being held in the ICU of the most prestigious hospital in the area. Under her doctor's orders she was not yet able to receive visitors so reasonably their classmates concluded that the only way to contact her was through Ishida since his father did own the place.

Orihime felt him place a papery bundle in her hands and examined it with her hands. "What is it?" She inquired, brow creased in confusion.

"Cards. Get well cards personally designed and written by every member of the club." He proudly smiled feeling like a great hero for his chivalrous presentation of well-wishes to her that would cheer her in her time of woe. That moment was short lived when a sharp glare from the girl beside him enlightened him of his monstrous faux pas.

"Oh." Fingering the coarse paper and noting what must have been stickers, she tried to sound cheerful but it was no use.

His heart sunk and he felt unbelievably nauseated. How could he have been so care-less. Of course, his classmates had not known the extent of her injuries but he knew well what her predicament was. There was no excuse for his idiocy.

The look he was receiving form Tatsuki seemed to reflect the same sentiment: _Nice going, dumb-ass!_

"May I read them to you?" He asked hopefully, wishing desperately to make amends.

"Yes please. I would like that very much." Her voice was soft and frail.

The rest of their visit was spent listening to the good-intentioned messages within the letters but a heavy cloud still hung above the gathered few. Orihime smiled politely while Ishida read to her, but her mind...her _heart_...was somewhere else completely.

_Ichigo...please forgive me..._

**Alright guys, at this point in the story I would like to ask for a little audience participation. I'm a smidge torn on one of the main plot points. In your opinion, how did Orihime loose her sight? I have two possibilities in mind but the story will be completely different depending on which way I go. I think if some of you would be willing to shout out your guesses then I would have a better idea of what I want to do.**

**Don't worry. I didn't just start writing a story with out thinking through the plot. Originally I had this all mapped out, but creativity is like an addiction. It tends to grow the more you give into it so I was struck with an idea that- I thought- was much more intense and now I'm stuck between a knife and a sharp place.**

**On another more pathetic note, I would again like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not one for excuses but as I have mentioned before elsewhere I have no beta and more personally I not only type to fast for my mind to keep up, but I am hopeless with spelling.**

**My father once told me "My dear, if anyone in this family were able to grow into anything even remnant of a normal human being and write a novel on the hilarity and absurdity of our lives it would be you, but I'm certain that you would blow up at least a dozen computers from over using the spell-check."**

**At the time I took it as a compliment but then I thought it over and was like "Hey!" I'm happy to say though that I am writing rather frequently as he had expected and have yet to blow up a computer...I have crashed one though. **

**Comment. Review.**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	3. Messenger

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light  
**

**A little while ago my brother was telling me about this band he really liked called Minus The Bear. While regaling me with the excitement of his adventures at the concert, he informed me that there was another up-and-coming band that played with them called As Tall As Lions whom, because of the concert, he was now also smitten with. Then he proceeded to describe to me how much his disliked the opener. They called themselves Twin Tiger and by evidence of his colorful confession were rather awful. My immediate response was "Oh my!"**

**With out further adieu, the song for this chapter is Into the Mirror by Minus The Bear. If you like them, I encourage you to listen to As Tall As Lions, particularly Love Love Love and Kickin' My Self, which happen to be my two favorites of their many splendorous songs.**

**Big thank yous go out to WestAnimeBrigade and nypsy. Also to the people people alerting/favoring the story, thank you for your support. I might be upping the rating soon for violence and adult situations, but we'll see when we get there. Please help me out and let me know what to rate it if I cross any boundaries. I'm still pretty new here and I don't want to get into trouble.**

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine nor any recognizable entities hinted or mentioned here.**

* * *

_Swing. Dodge, roll, block. Swing. Slice, swing. _

A blur of black and orange made it's way around the underground training field.

_Swing. Slash, jump. _

He was drenched in sweat. Had been for days. His breaks were short. If it were his choice there wouldn't be any breaks, but his sparring partners refused encourage his idiocy anymore than they already had.

_Turn, block. Step, slice. Flip, turn, swing._

"Alright-" The clash of metal rang loud and proud through the enormous enclosure. "Fuck, Kurosaki! Did ya hear me? Ya ain't fuckin' deaf are ya? I said alright!"

Despite having already removed his mask, the blond's quick reflexes allowed him to block the substitute shinigami's attack before it could do any damage. They stood facing each other, blade to blade in a power struggle.

"**It's not even noon yet.**" Ichigo's reply came in a watery voice through labored breathing and a skull like mask with curious markings. "**I can keep going**." His golden eyes bore harshly upon his opponent. He didn't let up against the Visard but strained harder against his hold. "**I'm not done yet. I have to get ****stronger.**" A sudden shove from Ichigo ended the stand-still but someone stepped in before he could complete the arc of his next swing.

"He said that's enough ya bumble-fuck! Ya ain't gonna get any stronger if ya don't pull yer head out'a yer freakin' ass! Got that!" A petite blonde girl stood over the warrior through her rant and made sure to punctuate certain words with a stomp to the head. She was surprisingly strong and quick for her meager 4feet and short pigtails.

"Hiyori...I'd thank ya an' all fer takin' my side but..." Shinji's words were half mumbled on account of his face had been shoved into the ground as well. "Did ya havt'a hit me too...?"

"Shuddap ya dumb prick. Yer lucky I didn't decide ta'..." She switched her foot to the other moron's head and continued to clear up her actions for him.

No longer in his hollowified state, Ichigo rose slowly with a careful hand prodding the tender spot on his now bruised head. He had always been known for his fearsome scowl but it seemed darker these days. A greater sorrow was held deep within his eyes, turning the warm earthy hues to a cold and solid brown.

"It might be best for you to rest from time to time Kurosaki-san." He redirected his attention to the taller man addressing him.

Rose nodded and smiled kindly hoping to lift the younger man's spirits. "It's not helpful to tire yourself out completely. That would only weaken you." Ichigo nodded but formed no intentions of cutting down his training regiment.

At that moment Hiyori must have finished up with Shinji because she decided to add her two cents too. "And take a shower ya dumb-ass! Yer starting to stink up the damn place!" Her "dumb-ass" comment punctuated by a well aimed shoe to the back of his head.

* * *

Steam wafted gracefully above the heated water. Lounging within was a young orange headed warrior sunk in up to his broad shoulders with his head lying limply on the edge. He felt confident in his nudity after watching each of the Visards leave to get lunch together. The water burned his toned body into a blissful and relaxed state. He looked down into the water and could just barely make-out his reflection twisting on top of the rippling surface. Alone and recklessly fatigued, the young hero let his mind wander. Memories began to rise like smoke, hazy and slow in his mind's eye.

**_Before the incident..._**

"Ichigo..." Her whisper was breathy and warm across his neck. The sensation made him shift uncomfortably. He used his large hands placed on the wall beside her head to support himself as he hovered over her tiny form. His throat seemed so dry, especially compared to the glistening swollen lips he was staring at. "...I'm sorry... I..." A flash illuminated the room and reveled her wide eyes and the small hands clutching desperately at his shirt . An instant later after the light faded the rumble of thunder shook the apartment and she jumped in fear.

She wined and tore her hands from his clothes to hold her head with her eyes shut tightly. "Oi." She looked up with a pathetic, teary expression. "I'm here." The hands gripping her hair loosened. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." They fell from her head and hung at her sides while a look of awe and hopefulness crossed her features. The lightening flashed again and she turned to face the window as the boom echoed through the night sky.

She licked her lips and after a moment he followed suit, turning her head back to face him while doing so. She let out a shaky breath at his bold actions while her hands rose up beside her head. Something inside alerted him to the submissive nature of her pose as he nibbled at her plump lips. Before he could make much of that thought, a timid pink tongue darted out and returned the gesture. He stilled for a moment in surprise.

"_That's not very submissive..." _He thought wryly.

This time she ignored the flash but after a few seconds the loud rumble caused her to drop her head and she was biting her lip. The movement nearly knocking their heads together. He moved one hand to slip it just under the bottom of her already bunched up shirt. Nothing too lewd, he just brushed fingertips across the smooth texture of her tummy. Her ticklishness caused her to gasp on contact and he wasted no time swooping in and pulling out her tongue with his own.

He continued to watch her with rapt attention, thoroughly enjoying the breathy moan she surrendered. His hand continued to draw comforting circles on her abdomen and it was beginning to have the desired effect. Her eyes drifted shut and her tense posture loosened as her delicate palms lowered onto his sturdy shoulders.

"_There. Good." _

She jerked a bit when his other hand lowered to ghost up and down the outside of her thigh. Each run hitched her flowing skirt higher until his callouses met the silky feel of smooth feminine legs. At his discovery, he felt the sharp prick of nails digging into his deltoids and an impatient whimper vibrating into his busy mouth. He smiled and bent slightly to catch the back of her knee. Swiftly he moved his other hand around her small waist to secure her against himself as he hoisted her leg to anchor on his slim hips. He swallowed her squeak of surprise whole as she wrapped arms tightly about his neck for balance.

He nudged her back against the wall and settled himself firmly between her legs while rocking gently side to side. Both his arms now traversed he sides and back soothingly while she used her limbs to hold herself up. The foot on the floor was pointed so that it rested on the ball. He released her mouth and moved to run his nose along her collar-bone. She completely ignored both the flash and the boom now. A small hand began to run tenderly through the hair at the back of his head and sucked gently on her neck in gratitude.

**…**

Ichigo started violently when a familiar yet irritating laugh brought him back to the present.

"Enjoying the hot springs a little too much, ne Ichigo?"

His head turned so quickly he nearly snapped his neck. "Get the hell out you pervert!" He tried to cover himself from the purple-haired nuisance but failed miserably at halting the red stain from dominating his face. She grinned at the ridiculous picture he made then tossed her head back in laughter.

Ichigo grimaced angrily before attempting to take back his dignity. "Why don't you put some damn clothes on you psycho-"

"Oh relax." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and grinned again, watching him form the corner of her eye. "You're such a prude."

He rose to his full height and pointed hotly toward the exit. "Get out!"

"You're not the only one working up a sweat ya' know. Why I myself just finished up a work out with Sado and Renji at Kisuke's."

He tried not to growl out the next part but it was no use. "Then why don't you use the one at his place." His clenched-teeth reply only made her want to laugh harder, but she had a point to drive home.

"_I love fuckin' with this kid...__"_

Schooling her expression to something more serious and cold she looked straight at him. In a voice to match her expression she replied. "Why aren't you?"

"_Bingo."_ Her expression remained stoic, but inside she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He paled instantly. The broad shoulders he had hunched in irritation dropped and his eyes focused on something in the water that even he couldn't see.

Yuruichi hopped from the water gracefully and left him there without saying a word. She glanced back over her shoulder to watch him as she strode away almost upset that her nudity didn't send him into another hissy-fit. The fact that he had not moved though gave her pride in accomplishing her mission. Things would be put into motion soon and once that happened, things could go back to normal. Since he wasn't looking anyway, she returned to her animal form and hurried off to inform a certain shop-keeper of her success.

* * *

**I'm sorry to inform you all that I'm traveling for the next few weeks with out any internet access so I won't be able to update for some time. I will however (being with out internet access, and for the most part, human interaction) have plenty of free time with nothing to do. That being said, I'll be working on all of my stories and hopefully have something to show for it when I get back. Also, with the Fall Semester approaching fast, writing will have to take a back seat to class-work. I appreciate your understanding and I hope that I can make it up to you. (Any suggestions?) Also I just realized that the title has been posted incorrectly so when it changes don't be alarmed.  
**

**Lastly, since one of my personal favorites, Rangiku will soon be showing up, things will be getting a bit more mature. You have been warned.**

**Comment. Review.**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	4. Adjustment

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**So for anyone who cares, I'm back. (and I brought sexy with me.) As promised, Rangiku will be crashing the party to make things interesting.**

**ooOOoo**

**Big thank you to my subscribers. Bigger thank you to my reviewers. **

**le etoile  
**

**-I think it's a little ironic that you want them to "see" each-other (lol) but I promise you this is not a tragedy. Thank you so much for your enthusiasm!**

**WestAnimeBrigade**

**-You are wonderful my dear. Thank you for being such a stead-fast reader. (Pistachio or cashew?)**

**Hyou no joo**

**-Thanks. Interesting name. What does it mean? **

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Yeah sure, why not?**

**Warning:**

**I'm just going to bump it up to an M here for safety and future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

He told himself it didn't matter. He told himself that it was better if he wasn't there. He lied to himself because that was what he did best. The words of Seretie's legendary flash-stepper were erased from his mind while he urged every muscle on. His motions were fluid and seamless. With every breath, every swing of his blade, he focused more determination into his motions.

The loud swish of his robes as they rushed through the air with his intense movement. The gleam of his skin, once again lost beneath the perspiration of his efforts. The fire of his golden eyes burning with a passion he held only when fighting anymore. He was a horrific vision behold when in battle. A fearsome demon of hell with blade in hand. With every stroke of his sword, the raging anger within him grew to higher peaks.

His sparing partners, a burly silver-haired man and a slim blond smart-mouth, moved with an equally swift foot and hand. Their passion however was wan against his, even combined. Their quarrel was an imaginary one. The only objective for them was to train this fire-headed beast.

Their swordplay lasted for nearly a day before any complaints were heard. Sharing a glance, the two partners faked to swing before soundly knocking their pupil through several massive boulders. Each one shattered upon contact.

"**I think we're done here**." The blond fighter rested his blade upon his shoulder in a lazy fashion before dispersing his mask. His shoulders hunched forward a look of boredom was on his face. "Sorry kid but I ain't havin' quite as much fun kickin' yer ass as I thought I would."

The larger man agreed. "**I've had enough of this shit too**." Removing his mask as well, he turned to leave the battlefield. A steady stride toward the exit of the expansive location.

Clawing his way from the rubble, the substitute shinigami called out though labored breaths. "Fine, I guess I'm just too much for the both of you." He was back from his hollowified state and his head was cast downward so that his orange mane covered his woeful eyes. "Tsk, I can't believe that you two are so pathetic." There was a grin on the lower half of his face, but the blonde knew it was just a ruse.

"You wanna say that to my face you fuckin' turd?" The silver-haired one spun around and began to advance on the kid before a sword hung horizontally before him blocking his path.

"Ignore him." Shinji advised. "He's just tryin' ta bait us again."

"Fine by me. I'll pummel his sorry-ass into the dirt. Then we'll see who's pathetic." Shinji did not move and neither did the man beside him. They watched as Ichigo struggled to stand straight. His breathing was intense and when he lifted his head slightly they saw nothing in his eyes.

He may be making threats but his posture revealed how painfully exhausted the boy was. All this fighting they had been doing would never be enough for him in his eyes.

The blonde watched the young man with pity. Ichigo was wearing himself down by pushing his limits so far.

_Dumb kid ain't lookin' fer training...He's lookin' fer punishment._

"Go home Kurosaki." Shinji didn't bother to raise his voice. "Take a fuckin' nap er somethin'. We ain't interested in-"

His eyes remained lifeless but he raised his hand before his face and cried in a tone to fool them all. "Then I'll just have to make you-" In a moment he was behind them, mask in place and sword raised to kill. "**interested**!"

**

* * *

**

From her spot on the futon Orihime could hear the loud echo of a friendly laugh carrying down the hall just outside of her room. A smile graced her lips when her mind paired the chattering voice with a face. She rose to her knees in the direction she assumed the door was to greet her friend upon entry. After a few moments of waiting, her smile dropped a bit. She could still hear the busy bustle of people enjoying themselves elsewhere in the building but she was here alone.

_Maybe...they think I'm asleep...I could make some noise so that they know it's okay to come in..._

She shifted anxiously, desperate for human contact.

_No, that would be rude. They could be talking about something urgent! An important mission from Yamamoto-san! Oh, I wish I could go._

Another joyful peel of laughter reverberated through the hall.

_Maybe..._

Her shoulders drooped and she choked back a quiet sob.

_Maybe they've finally realized how much of a burden I am..._

A heavy tear escaped the rim of her lashes and raced over the crest of her soft cheek. Hanging from the delicate point of her chin, it hesitated before leaping from the edge. The borrowed pajamas she wore were disarrayed from her recent slumber and allowed the tear to land on the top of her large breast which the cloth failed to conceal.

Orihime sat silently wiping at he rest as they began their solemn pilgrimage downward. She had always been alone. Even with friends who loved her and often gave their lives for her, at the end of the day she said good night to a picture and was greeted by silence. She had begun to grow out of her lonesomeness because of all the constant battles around her. Having such a bizarre secret between her friends made her feel more connected and though she slept alone, it was becoming less bothersome. Recent events however, caused her to backpedal violently. Now that her vision was gone, an empty room seemed so much emptier.

Suddenly she snapped her head up at the clack of a door being unceremoniously swept open.

"Orihime-chan~!" In her woeful musings she had missed the sound of footsteps down the hall and a voice telling Tessai that his assistance was not needed to find the right room.

The visitor's joyful expression disappeared while taking in the image before her. Vibrant auburn hair hung like vines over the generous curves of a beautiful young woman. The left shoulder and breast were barely covered by a shirt that engulfed the petite girl and her eyes were wide and open in her shock.

"M-matsumoto-san! I-it's so nice of you to come!" She drew her lips across her teeth to present a happy face but it was no use. Rangiku had seen the red of her swollen eyes and how they caused her gray irises to shine wetly. The tear track too indicated all to clearly what she had interrupted.

Striding forward, the older woman grabbed the collar of her young friend and gave her a gentle flick on the nose. "That's Rangiku-chan to you honey."

"Ah! W-what are you doing Ma-eh, Rangiku-chan!" The young girl flailed her arms about heplessly. In a move that was rather uncharacteristic of herself, Rangiku pulled the fabric over the young girl's shoulder and closed it tightly. Orihime stilled confused and not quite expecting the action, yet not really knowing what she should have expected.

"Ano, Ra-" a gentle hushing from the woman before her and a hand on her face cut her short. Rangiku spoke teasingly as she wiped the tears from the young girl's face.

"With the way you're dressed kid, I'd have thought you were expecting someone else." There was a mischievous smile to her voice that made Orihime blush.

"Kuro-Kurosaki-kun hasn't come to visit." Her head dropped a bit and her heart beat mournfully at the thought.

Orihime felt the hands on her go stiff. "He hasn't?" I sounded more like a statement but Orihime responded anyway.

"Hai. He's so busy. He's always so brave, protecting everyone. Every night he has to get up and fight hollows just to make sure that no one gets...hurt." Her excuse sounded lame even to herself.

Rangiku fought the urge to say something but thought better of it. _Ichigo hasn't gone on patrol since the incident. He's not brave, he's a coward. And after all the damn work I did to get those two togeth-_ She sighed inwardly and brushed the thought aside

She stood up taking the blind girl with her. Her voice filled the room when she net spoke. "I know just what you need Orihime-chan!" Her tone was chipper and bubbly as if the whole exchange had never taken place.

"Y-you do Rangiku-chan?"

"We're going to take a nice hot bath!" She began to drag the girl away despite her protests.

"Nonsense Orihime-chan! It's okay because we're both girls. Besides, you'll need help since you can't see anymore. I'll make sure to help you get everywhere!"

"R-Rangiku-chan~!"

**

* * *

**

The angry clash of steel against steel met the ears of all present. Ichigo groweled in frustration upon noticing that Shinji and Kensai remained in the same position as the were an instant before. Their backs were to him and they began to walk away again.

"Maybe ya can knock some sense into him." The bored monotone of the blonde only irked him more. "After all, he's yer kid."

Ichigo made to yell for the two leaving but was cut short by the man before him.

"You never think with your head do you, Ichigo?" The golden glare did nothing to phase the man he faced. Though Ichigo had his sword gripped tightly with both hands, his opponent used only one. Even so, the young warrior could not make the other man budge.

"**Out of my way old-man. I don't want to deal with you're ridiculous antics right now**."

A breeze swayed their black robes about them for a moment. "Ridiculous antics, huh? I'll have you know those "antics" saved your damn life." With a rough shove he disengaged their weapons and with a move faster than lightening, knocked the hilt of his sword against Ichigo's mask.

The skull covering his face disintegrated, leaving him only a scowl. Rolling to his feet to avoid the on coming attack, he barked back at the man above him indignantly. "You jerk! What the hell was that! You just attacked your own son while he was dow-" Immediately they were face-to-face again, Ichigo had barely managed to raise his sword in defense.

Isshin Kurosaki wore a smile that Ichigo had never seen him use before. "You said you wanted to fight? Well how bout a spar with good-old dad." His "dad" comment was attached to another shove and followed by a barrage of attacks.

The two made their way frantically about the area, tearing it apart. "What the hell old-man! Cut it out!" Ichigo cursed at his father angrily. "You're wasting my time!"

"You think I'm a waste of time? Do you really thing you'd stand a chance against me? Me, the one who taught you how to fight?" Ichigo dodged his father's blow and watched as it destroyed a boulder the size of his house."

"You make me sick, you know that?" Ichigo stared in shock of his words. "You're a good-for-nothing son who never appreciates a good thing when it comes along."

"What the hell are you talking abou-" Again he moved to avoid a fatal attack.

"Every thing, but right now I'm referring to your woman." Ichigo's scowl took on a new fierceness.

"What about her?" He growled out.

" You know." In the next moment Isshin was directly before his son and had forced him into another standstill. Standing much closer than comfortable, he spoke in hushed tones. "I didn't believe I was good enough for Masaki either, but I'll be damned if I ever let her spend one second thinking it was the other way around."

Ichigo let loose a nasty snarling noise before shouting out his thoughts."What the hell old-man! I would never make her-"

"You're wrong!" He shoved his son roughly. "You abandoned her at her most vulnerable!" he pointed the tip of his sword at his son's throat, knocked flat on his ass. "She's alone and unprotected and it's all because you're too much of a coward to face the truth."

Ichigo leapt to his feet at that and began a frenzied series of attacks upon his transgressor.

**

* * *

**

The air hung heavy with the moisture of the room. The sounds of water as it moved about the two people in the tub were drowned out by their idle banter.

"Y-you really don't have t-to do this Rangiku-ch-An!" The young girl was red in the face when she squeaked at the sweeping feel of her hair being lifted of her small shoulders.

"Nonsense Orihime-chan." One hand busied itself hoisting and twisting a mass of auburn tresses while the other grabbed one of Orihime's hand. The girl had been using the two of them to cover her impressive chest but the shinigami wasted no time in prying it away and leading it to the bun she had created. "Here. Keep your hair up while I wash your back for you!" Her voice made it seem like an innocent suggestion, the way children would speak when playing a game of house.

She squeaked again at the rough feel of a washcloth moving across her shoulder-blades. She had always been ticklish but since the accident, her other senses were becoming more receptive. On top of that, in her opinion this was all very embarrassing.

Rangiku began to draw circles on the healer's back and hum a pleasant tune. Orihime struggled to not fidget or make any more noises but she wasn't very successful.

"Hold still!" Scolded the older woman sweetly.

"A-ano R-rangiku-chan." She stuttered terribly. "It t-tickles so much a-and- Eeep!" Rangiku passed over a tender spot and the girl jumped up and dropped her hair to fist her hands at her sides nervously. "T-that's enough R-rangiku-chan!" She stretched a huge smile and did her best to speak cheerfully. "I think my back's all clean now!"

"Orihime-chan! What a cute little butt you have! And you breasts are so perky!"

The loud splash of water sounded in the room. Orihime's blush had grown darker when she all but fell back down into the water. This time she sunk in up to her ears. Ragiku giggled slightly at the sound of a water muffled whine made it's way up to the surface.

**

* * *

**

A loud thud was heard as the young substitute shinigami hit the ground. As he lay sprawled out on the dirt, his father smirked. He had passed out during the brawl with his father.

_I knew I still had it in me, but it still feels good to kick his ass._

He turned to leave. His work was done. The method he chose to knock some sense into his son's thick skull may be unorthodox but his body would be cold and six feet under before he let his son go and fuck up his own happiness.

_I'm proud of you Ichigo. You're a good man. You just need to act like it now._

The orange-haired youth was in a deep slumber where he lay defeated in both body and soul. In his dreams, another consciousness made itself known. He was in for another fight. It seems the fates did not want him to rest yet.

**

* * *

**

**I'm hoping to get out the next chapter for MSDD before I leave for college but I make no promises. Please review. It's for a good cause. I suffer from a chronic disorder of Bruised Ego and my doctor tells me that I need all the support I can get.**

**Comment. Review.**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	5. Night Terrors

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**I CAN'T SLEEP! Ahhhhhhhhh! I think I'm becoming an insomniac. Lucky for you the only thing that I can think to do at this ungodly hour is write...no, not the 5 page college paper due in the morning. I'm writing this. Why? I don't know but it's better than laying awake thinking about stupid things. For instance, the word "swanky." It refers to anything of a rich, upper-class, and/or wealthy nature. However, I have realized that using this word automatically disqualifies you of being or owning anything with or of "swank."**

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime. **

**Warning:**

**Graphic content: Blood and stuff...**

**Disclaimer: ...You did see I used the term "swanky" earlier right?**

**

* * *

**

"**King...King, rise and shine..."**

Ichigo stirred at the pestering voice. Belatedly he began to notice the pressure of a foot on his chest, periodically nudging him where he lay.

"**I said, rise and" **There was a bit of a pause between this word and the next. The inflection of the speaker's tone hinted at a slight strain from physical exertion. **"Shine!"**

Quicker than a hiccup, the young hero took a knee and raised his sword to block the attack. The clang of cold steel was loud in his mind. Rolling to dodge a second attack the assailant swiped his arm and then swung again with an intent to pierce his chest.

"The hell?"

"**Good morning King." **Ichigo cringed at the disturbing grin. The burst of laughter scratched at his ears as if each one were a shard of glass. **"It's been raining again..."**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the pale reflection before him. He could feel the pure glee emanating form his combatant. Rage welled inside him and he let out a fearsome roar as he charged forward intent to subdue his rebellious steed.

If at all possible, the horrid grin grew and his hollow shrieked with joy and made ready to slaughter his master. **"That's right King! Unleash all that hatred on me! I'm the one who causes your suffering!"**

"Tsk, You bastard." Ichigo grunted with a strong swing at his opponent. "I'll make you pay for what you did to her!"

The two dashed about the sideways land dragging their blades along the flesh of the other where the opportunity was granted. Form time to time the creature howled a laugh so cacophonous as to hant the dreams of children.

In an instant they separated to circle each other with heavy calculation. **"Did to who King? You really should be more specific." **The creature dipped it's weapon to bait the blazing haired man by feigning a lowered defense.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." Spat the man. "I'm going to tear you apart and dance on your grave for your lack of remorse." He knew better than to attack an obvious opening.

"**If you're gonna kill me King, don't I deserve to know what my offense was?"**

A low rumble shook Ichigo's ribcage but he remained where he was."Inoue..." Ichigo's glare rivaled the fires of hell as he watched the beast walk with a fake casual and carefree attitude. "How dare you mock her suffering."

"**Inoue..." **The beast drawled. The young shinigami tensed, feeling revolted at the way her name rolled of it's putrid tongue. **"Oh you mean that piece of ass that you've got always chasing your tail. How is she by the way?" **

He scowled deeper, gripping his weapon tightly. "You bastard. Don't pretend like you don't know what you did to her!" Ichigo feinted toward it before pivoting and following through with a deadly upward arc.

His hollow dashed to avoid the swing and from a hairsbreadth away form the substitute shinigami's ear he taunted. **"If it helps, King, I enjoyed every fucking minute of it." **

Ichigo's sword sliced through his hollow's chest. The creature had moved fast enough to avoid a fatal blow but the hit had landed.

As the black inky liquid slid mockingly down the strange being's sculpted chest, it raised a hand slowly to wipe across the injury. Bringing the appendage to it's mouth, the creature licked his fingers in a sickeningly slow fashion. **"Don't let your guard down King..." **The grin grew less joyful and more smug.

At this point, Ichigo refused to be bothered by the show before him. He already knew this creature to be a demon. He had witnessed it with his own eyes...with that monster's eyes...

**

* * *

**

"**S-stay back..." **In the middle of a street a young man in flowing black robes was doubled over gripping his wildly tinted hair.

"Ichigo?" Out of the shadows near by, a girl with large gray eyes stepped forward cautiously.

"**Stay back!" **Shouted the man.

"Ichigo, I want to help..." Her voice cracked with raw emotion while the wind tossed her long auburn hair. Tucking a pesky strand behind her ear she took another step toward the afflicted youth.

"**Don't, don't get any closer. I-I don't know what I'll do..." **His words sounded frustrated and broken but they were heavily laced with a ferocious tone.

The girl moved closer and reached out to touch him.

"**Get the hell away from me!" **He looked up at her and she recoiled her hand. His warm brown eyed were half devoured but a deep shadow and his irises began to shine and take on a golden hue.** "Run dammit!"**

The girl remained, virtually cemented to the ground beneath her feet. Tears streaked her pale cheeks and she again outstretched her hand toward him. "Ich-"

In a flash the crumpled man snatched her arm and she cried out at the painful grip. The man before her rose with a deadly calm, his head bowed so that the shadow of his untamed hair concealed his eyes.

"Ichigo..." She wispered broken and breathlessly. "You're-you're hurting-"

"**I'm hurting you?" **he asked cinically.

"No, _you _are hurting."

"**Tsk...So dense...How can he even stand you?" **tilting his head upward slightly he revealed to her his terrifying eyes. Black as coal with pure gold resting in the center. **"You're still worried about that dumb-ass when you should be begging for mercy..."**

Her heart stopped and she could feel her stomach drop. As her knees began to quake, the man lifted his head higher and regarded her with a maniac's grin. She took in his completion, swallowing as she mentally labeled his countenance as psychopathic.

She watched as the steel he held made a painfully sluggish assent and sucked in a breath reflexively for a long, high-pitched scream. As the blade peaked against the moon's glow, two blue matching hairpins gave a faint sparkle.

**

* * *

**

Bolting upright on her futon, the girl fought against the binding arms surrounding her.

"It's okay! It's okay!" A voice hushed but she was still too close to dreaming to cease her wildly waving arms and legs. "It's me Rangiku!" The voice chanted.

Recognizing the arms and voice as belonging to her friend she sagged boneless into the embrace and strangled her horrified screaming into muffled chokes and sobs.

Breathing heavily she felt the fluffy cotton like substance in her mouth and realized that her muffled screaming was partly a result of her having bitten her blanket in her sleep. She pulled the fabric from her mouth and wrestled with her haggard breathing.

"It's just a dream." Cooed the older woman while gently rubbing the young girl's head. "It's just a dream." She could feel the girl relax and continued to hum soft words while running her fingers through the tangles mess of red hair.

"I-Ichi-go." Sobbed the girl. "Ichi-go." Her broken calling and tear streaked face tore at the older woman's heart.

"Shhhh. It's alright. Shhh."

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere in the town, a tall man with blonde hair poking out beneath his stripped green hat swept silently into a room to check the progress of two large talented friends

"How's it coming along?"

"If this works then we should have it completed in less than a week's time." The other man nodded in agreement.

"Perfect." A smile crossed the shady man's lips. "Soon everything will be set right."

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short but now that this part is done, we can move on to better and hopefully happier chapters. I haven't really checked on reviewers yet but if you already have, thank you and feel free to review again. I hope this mini chapter sort of makes up for however long it takes me to update, in advance. Also I didn't really proof this so...  
**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	6. Daylight Run

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**I'm not really happy with the last chapter. I really rushed it due to sleep deprived reasons and some odd yet persuasive voices who have deemed my head to be a suitable abode...meow. Also I get the vibe that the story is getting a bit heavy so I wanted to kind of skip over all that stuff and get to the happier side of the story so I don't lose my audience to manic depression.**

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime. **

**Warning? umm. Cursing and a lil' romance. Nothing too graphic.  
**

**Disclaimer: Go Go Gadget Licensing and Creative Rights Contract...oh right I don't own Inspector Gadget either. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Sprinting wildly down the street, leaving angry shouts and toppled objects in his wake, the orange-haired punk made his way toward a little shop on the edge of town.

"Hey, watch where your go'in kid!"

_I have to set things right..._

He ignored everything around him. The world didn't matter anymore.

_No more messing up. I'm going to make up for the time I wasted..._

At least not with out her, it didn't.

_For not being there..._

His lungs burned from the long distance he had traveled so far.

_For everything..._

He had woken up in a cold sweat on the floor where he landed the night before after facing his father and took off immediately like a bat out of hell.

_Now._

Rounding the wall, he headed directly for the shop doors. Barging in he scanned the room of shocked and irritated faces. A quincy, giant, midget, red pineapple, and a cat stared back at him. Even hat and clogs was there.

Standing tall he addressed his audience. "Where is she?" Ichigo bellowed over his rough panting.

The group shifted a bit unsettled by the intrusion. He searched for her unique reitsu, warm and gentle.

"Kurosaki-san..." Ichigo looked up at the shop keeper across the room and paled miserably. The shady man informed him of what his spiritual search had already told him. "...I'm afraid that Orihime-chan is no longer with us."

* * *

_His dreams were marred with painful memories of beautiful things. Across his weary mind the scampering of pleasant thoughts were dominant. At the feel of a cool breeze on his face, his mind's eye saw amber threads of gold as they swayed in tandem with the wind. The pressure of nimble hands tugging with loving strokes across his scalp brought a peaceful moan to his lips. In turn a peel of laughter sounded bringing to mind the gentle knell of wind chimes and flutter of cherub wings._

_When the hand slipped down to caress his strong cheek bones his lips parted in a silent sigh. Soft smooth skin on delicate fingers traced his facial features and the texture stirred the beast within. The cool digits upon his brow reminded him of something else that was soft. A pair of amble curves perhaps, or the lengthy legs...thighs with a cream-like surface to make silk, satin, cotton all feel more like burlap sacks. _

_With a whimsical nature the giggle returned with a hint of amorous affection and behind his lids he saw nothing but the sunshine. To him, it was not the star which burned and bothered but the brilliant stretch of lips over the many pure white teeth which dazzled and charmed even the most cynical of beings into submission. He would know, he happened to be one of them._

_He longed for his sun, since the one he imagined was not nearly bright enough to do the real one justice. Opening his eyes to his sun he smiled triumphantly for overcoming the darkness of his slumber. His efforts again greeted by the chime like sounds of laughter. Surrounded by a heavy curtain of reddish-orange hair, the youth starred boldly into the silver eyes of his spectator. He nuzzled his head appreciatively into the hand which stroked him._

_Above him but not out of reach, a pair of lips waited for his greeting. He rose up from her lap upon his sturdy elbows as if to pluck a ripe and juicy plum from the tree above and drank deeply form her mouth. _

_From the well beaten path above them, passer-bys did their best to avoid starring at the intimately busied couple. Or at the very least appear that they were not._

_After a few lasting moments of meeting lips and shy tongues the two parted._

"_Why did you let me sleep so long?" His tone was gruff. The sun had not been nearly so close to setting when he first closed his eyes. Now it seemed as if the horizon was devouring the light. _

"_You've been so tired lately, and you looked so peaceful." Her words were hushed and intimate._

_He grunted and sat up with out turning away from her. "Why would I want to dream about you when I can just hold you in my arms." when he had finished talking he had already switched their positions so that his young love was nestled tightly in his arms with her back pressed to his broad chest. She smiled at his words even though his tone had been more irritated than romantic._

"_I'm sorry." She said softly while stroking the arm across her shoulders and laying her hand on the one on her midriff._

"_Mmmhm." He mumbled against her slender neck. _

_The two lounged lazily under a tree until well after the glow of dusk had faded into moonlight._

* * *

"I don't give a fuck what you meant old man! You know exactly what you were saying when you spoke! You can't say shit like that at a time like this!" Ichigo was seething as he shouted profanities at the shop-keep hidden behind a simple fluttering fan.

"Ichigo..." Chad stood behind the loud red-head with a steadying hand on his ruffled friend's tense shoulder to support him...and possibly hold him back should he try to use his sword against the older shinigami...again.

"Nonsense Kurosaki-san." the voice was level but his lips held a gleeful smile behind the safety of his paper fan. "I spoke nothing but the truth. I said exactly what I meant. That Orihime-chan is no longer _here _with _us_."

Ichigo let out a sound through his teeth which was eerily close to a snarl while the man blabbered his white lies and half-tuths.

"I'll break your fucking neck old-man." Ichigo turned and hurried down the street resuming his frantic sprint toward a new destination, now searching for her reitsu across town instead of assuming where she would be.

_There..._

He increased his pace and strode determinedly toward his moving target.

**

* * *

**

"I don't know about this Rangiku-chan." Orihime pulled her shoulders tight and kept her head bowed low while the wild voluptuous woman gripping her hand dragged her determinedly through a sea of pedestrians. With out her vision she felt horribly inconsiderate and uncoordinated bumping into strangers on the street.

"Sorry..." She mumbled bumping into someone else.

"That's a pole Orihime. I'm sure it doesn't mind." Rangiku threw over her shoulder before making a sharp turn to haul her friend into a small boutique. "Oooh! How cute!"

Early that morning the voluptuous shinigami had declared the Orihime needed to secure a new wardrobe. She had yet to comprehend the older woman's reasoning for this expedition but decided to go along with it for the sake of her friend's happiness.

"_Maybe she needs this more than I do..."_

Orihime spent the day wandering through shops and passively allowing the older woman to dress her like a life-sized doll. Once the boisterous woman had her fill of feminine indulgence, she directed the young girl home to her small apartment.

Though shopping wasn't nearly as exciting for the young girl as say, fighting off little blue men with waffle rocket launchers, she had enjoyed the trip and was grateful for the intentions behind her friends actions. With a warm smile on her face she cautiously climbed the stairs and the two girls laughed merrily while remembering the highlights of their expedition.

"and I thought he was angry when he didn't respond to me while apologizing for bumping into him."

"But he was just another mannequin!" The older woman laughed heartily. "Oi, why don't I go make us some tea?"

"That would be lovely Rangiku-chan!"

They set down their loot and before either of them could raise their voice to continue their girlish banter the door swung open with a loud bang against the wall. Standing in the entrance with one hand fisted tightly at his side and the other, palm flat against the open door stood a young man with hair the color of a raging inferno. His breath was heavy but he stood tall and despite the fatigue in his features, his scowl held a fierceness that could scare away any man or hollow.

"Orihime..."

**

* * *

**

**WARNING! This will be the last update until Christmas. I'm sorry to do this to you guys I know you were really enjoying it so far but I've just started school and I'm getting into the meat of my major so it is vital that I focus on my school work. Thank you for being patient and understanding my situation. **

_**A Very Special Thank You To...**_

**_kana-chanchanchan_  
-Here you go!  
_shellybee_  
-Thanks for the support!  
_TheBathman_  
-I have some really cute/funnny ideas but I'm not quite there yet. Stupid plot devvelopment.  
_WestAnimeBrigade_  
-It's always good to hear from you!  
_Turtle-chan666_  
Good, I hate to disappoint.  
_Emumoon_  
-I won't tell, wait and see, thank you for making smoothly(-er) my new word of the day, and I'm flattered that you think so highly of my writing. **

**If I missed any other reviewers I sincerely apologize. I take the time to read every single one of them and appreciate them greatly but more often than not my counting skills are epic fail and I leave out someone/thing important. **

**Comment, Review, Critique?**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


	7. For the hopeless

**When the Sunshine Can't See the Light**

**You know I'm actually surprised that you guys are liking this story right now because to be honest I'm kind of half-ass'n it...am I allowed to say that?**

**This chapter's inspiration was "Sooner or Later" by Switch-foot. If you haven't already heard it definitely go check it out. If not for the sake of good music, then do it out of gratefulness since listening to it inspired me to ignore my half finished essay to write this chapter.**

**Story:**

**A strange surge of hollows have been invading Karakura and when the hero is just not fast enough, the damsel will be disabled. Now Ichigo must deal with his short comings and so must Orihime.**

**BIG thanks to Misinmyname (my wonderful beta) definitely check out her stories, they are WAY better than mine.**

**Disclaimer: yea sure why not**

**

* * *

**

"Orihime..."

The room was still for a moment. Even their hearts seemed to stop beating. The intruder's loud, harsh breaths of exhaustion filled the room. The man at her door step straightened himself to his fullest height before the two women before him.

Clearing her throat, Rangiku plastered a big smile and boisterously made her way to the door with a flimsy excuse.

"Oh! Look at my wrist! Toshiro-kun wanted me to do that paperwork or something..." She slapped the young girl on the back jovially before skipping over to the exit.

She paused there for a moment and dropped her act. Placing a hand on the furious youth's shoulder she adopted a more serious, hushed tone. "You should stay close. Since she can't see anymore," she noticed the faint twitch in him when she brought up the incident "she likes physical contact. Hold her hand. Stroke her hair." She smirked for a second. "...cop a fe-" He glowered at her as she sauntered away with a poorly concealed laugh. Turning back to face the room again he focused on his mission.

**

* * *

**

She'd know that voice any where.

The sound of a door slamming closed met her ears, but the low timbre of the new-comer's voice shocked her much more than any bang could.

Her heart refused to race.

Heavy foot steps made their way across the room with out hesitation.

Instead, painfully slow and heavy thumps pounded through her slender body.

The smell of sweat and masculinity swept over her moments before she registered the sound of something heavy being dropped at her feet.

Her brow barely quirked in confusion before strong arms caught her slim waist in a bruising grip that took her breath from her.

Thin arms which had drifted upward from surprise slowly lowered to rest smooth palms on the head that was burried into her tummy.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her flat tummy. "Please...forgive me."

She bowed her head and bit her plump lower lip to keep it from trembling. Her fingers began to tug gently at his messy locks.

The hand on her back clenched tighter in response to the delicate ministrations. "Forgive me." He asked again.

A fragile smile wavered on her lips as tears slowly broke over her dark lashes. She choked on a sob and tightened the grip on his orange locks. Her knees gave out in minor increments from the overwhelming emotions within her. Eventually the two were slumped in such a position that she had straddled his lap where they remained intertwined. His forehead lay nestled between her slender neck and shoulder while she wept.

She had not spoken since his entrance but he could now feel her head nod vigorously against his own. He relaxed his needy hold and they cradled one another in their arms for a silent reunion.

**

* * *

**

"Ohhhhh! Look! Look! Look!"

A buxom beauty jumped and hollered atop a building while a short dark haired girl blushed madly behind her binoculars.

"Spying are we?" The younger woman jumped and hid the spectacles behind her back at the smooth feminine voice.

"Tsk, tsk. How disgraceful," added a second, masculine voice adding to the mischievous tone.

She stuttered a bit while regarding the stripped hat man and his purple-haired companion with bashfulness. Their smirks caused her to blush more and bow her head shamefully.

"Oh can it Kisuke," replied Rangiku in an unimpressed tone. Snatching the binoculars from the younger Shinigami she stole a peek across the street. "You've been here since before I left the damn apartment."

Yuroichi gave a boisterous laugh at her friend's expense.

"I suppose I've been caught," he mumbled into his ever-present fan.

Rukia took the opportunity to continue observing the touching scene across the street through the glass balcony doors. She quietly tapped on the taller woman's shoulder for the binoculars and they switched positions.

_Just like my shojo! _Thought the petite shinigami with an excited smile.

"Unlike you two, I actually have real business here." Rukia lowered the device a bit and tilted her head in curiosity to inquire about his comment. Eyes still trained on the young couple.

"What kind of business?" Rangiku tossed her long hair over a slender shoulder and propped both elbows on the wall behind her to continue watching across the street.

"Why, our dear friend Inoue's, of course..." The two nosy women jerked their heads around, attention fully on the sly shop-keep.

"We're listening." They chorused.

"I'm going to need...your assistance." The grin that crept across his face and Yuroichi's made Rukia shiver but Rangiku just smirked and rubbed her hands together excitedly.

**

* * *

**

The quiet was peace.

A room that should have been flowing with tension, anger and hurt instead guarded the young couple in their calm embrace. Muted sniffles escaped the girl's nose from time to time but they couldn't be less bothered by it. The two were nearly boneless against the other. His large hand made steady soothing circles against the small of her back while the other toyed with her long hair. She too comforted him with a swaying motion of her fingers over his broad shoulders and chest.

Shifting, she rested her head higher on left shoulder and let out a long sigh.

He quirked up and sat straighter. "Orihime?"

"Hmm?" She hummed lazily. Her crying had left her a bit drained and she was more than content to rest where she was.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worried.

"Mhmm." She hummed again, not bothering to open her eyes, what good would they do her now? Instead she stretched her smile a bit to reassure him and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

Taking her face in both hands he lead her to face to his so that he could look into her eyes. "Orihime-"

"Ichigo." She cut him off before he could ruin the moment. Her small hands came up to grasp his wrists. Her smile was still on her lips and she opened her eyes to show him that she was sincere. "I'm so happy that you're here."

Ichigo stiffened, but the change went unnoticed to Orihime. Looking into her eyes, he had been taken aback by the honesty. She sincerely desired his companionship despite his beastly nature. What had really struck him though, were how they could still express her deep emotions in such a tattered state.

The bright gray of her beautiful eyes had dulled somewhat. He could tell that she was not really seeing him from the unnatural stillness they maintained. His sharp vision picked up on the nearly invisible scars from her injuries. Imperceptible to anyone who hadn't seen the original injury. Anyone but him.

A smothering feeling overtook him for a moment and he tried to ignore the sick cackling of a demented presence in the back of his soul.

"Hn." He nodded and forced himself to relax under her. There was nothing he could do to take back what happened, but Ichigo vowed again to himself anyway.

"_Never again."_

* * *

**Hope this helps those of you who have been waiting on this, make it to Christmas a little easier.(and just so you know, the X-mas release might be more like a new years release, just so you know). Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. To those of you who have not reviewed yet, I encourage you to do so. After all, everyone is doing it...or so they say.**

**Reviewer Appreciation**

**Somerlia, Copperheadfightingninja, JammersFlood,**** WestAnimeBrigade, Kana-chanchanchan, uzamaki898**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I apologize for not getting back to you sooner. If I missed anyone, Please let me know! I hate to make anyone feel under appreciated. Again, thank you all for your support.**

**Comment. Review.**

**Best,**

**Aijou**


End file.
